


the crux of a new life

by chuchisushi



Series: the bastion collective [8]
Category: Bastion
Genre: Gen, Post-Evacuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchisushi/pseuds/chuchisushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kid thinks on his choice of whether to return or fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the crux of a new life

He made the choice numb on painkillers, with wounds barely starting to heal, and he wonders sometimes if it was the right thing to do, if he should have waited longer.

He’s lived most of his life on some sort of impulse, traveling by gut feeling; he'd spent years on the Rippling Walls and had learned that, out there, it was suicide to ignore your instincts.

His gut had told him Evacuation, starting anew, and he couldn’t say from when or whence it came, but when the choice had been offered to him, he’d chosen to go after only a heartbeat’s pause.

(The dead were long dead, and there was only so much one could do; coming back after five years to an empty house had showed him that. Restoration wasn’t going to bring back his mother, would just be a stop-gap, a guessing possibility that they could save everyone who’d gone. When it came down to it, the only thing any of them, all of them, could reliably do was keep moving on.)

He still believes, in a quiet sort of way, that it had been the right choice, but he guesses his head and his heart don’t quite see eye-to-eye about it. That’s not something he can really help either--that’s just something time itself would heal or change (or not change).

Nothing to do but keep running forward.


End file.
